Chronicles of Captain Tallon
by Rougeification
Summary: Sentenced to hanging by the British Navy, Patrick Tallon decides to live his life a different way - he will become one of those he once fought against - a Pirate. Forming his own crew, finding his own ship, Patrick will forge his own destiny on the sea. Prizes, plunder and pleasure - set sail for Nassau with Captain Tallon and rediscover the Carribean! SYOC - W. Dawson's ancestor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Storm

I stood at the cannon, pulling madly against the gales that swept across the canvas of our sails. The sea spat it's salt from the swells that crashed all around us, lightning cracked onto the ship beside us, setting it alight and sending it down, plummeting to the depths. I saw the line snap up near the bow. I ran along the drenched and soaked wood, sliding slightly. I lunged forwards, grabbing onto the line as the storm nearly blew me off my feet and up into the air. Another sailor came beside me, helping me pull the line back and tie it once more.

"Tallon!" I turned towards the officer, Smythe. "Get below deck and sort out the cannons!" I nodded pushing my hair back from my face.

I staggered down the deck until I dropped down below. The men were just as bad, frantically trying to load the cannons. I placed a foot on the cannon before a pair of men could push it out towards the hole. I shook my head at him, then waited for the rest of the men to load the cannons. I removed my boot.

"Fire!" I bellowed at the men, smoke filling the room. I covered my mouth, climbing up the stairs to deck. I almost fell as another wave crashed onto the deck. A sailor was thrown off the deck in a yelp, his face full of horror.

"Tallon!" I looked back to Smythe. "Take the wheel!"

I looked towards the helm to see no one piloting the ship. I ducked under the explosion of wood from a canon hitting the rails. Pulling a large splinter from my shoulder, I made my way towards the helm, taking the wheel.

I relied all my weight and strength as I wrenched the wheel windward, trying to face a rogue wave head-on. Another man was swept off the deck as another tried to grab at him wildly. I looked over to the Spanish ship, which was port side to us now.

"Cannons!" I shouted between snaps of lightening.

"Wet powder sir!" Another soldier shouted up at me. I looked over to the Spanish frigate, which was now firing again.

"Brace!" I called to the crew, most of which were lucky enough to duck, however, the better part of ten men were unfortunate and, in the next moment, had vanished from the ship entirely. I looked at the Frigate, which was fairly weak now, having as much trouble as we were in the storm. I furrowed my brow as I pulled the wheel leeward, the ship abruptly turning towards the frigate.

"Tallon! What are you doing?"

"Ending this!" I shouted at Smythe, my eyes fixed on the frigate.

"Tallon! I order you to adjust course!"

"I'm belaying that order sir!"

"I am your superior! You will obey my order and adjust course-" He tried to take the wheel from my control, but I punched him straight in the face, knocking him onto the floor. "You... you hit me..." he managed to stammer, holding his nose in shock. I turned the wheel madly until...

We collided into the frigate, the ram on the front of our ship rising into the air, then slicing through their deck with the swell of a wave, reducing their ship to a collection of wrecks below water.

I grinned with the men, turning the wheel of the ship in an attempt to find a way out of the infernal tempest. However, I was met with the butt of a pistol to my head.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I am accepting OC's, so apply now! There is a limited number of positions for main characters. I need:**

**- Quartermaster**

**Helmsman**

**Master-At-Arms**

**Bosun**

**to work on the ship. Okay - now some notes:**

**No 'Edward Kenway's Brother' or stuff like that - it just makes for kind of lazy writing...**

**I will be accepting other Pirates who will have their own ship and come across my character every now and then. Fill out the form below and PM me your character application.**

**The story will consist of mostly males, but I definitely want some female pirates and civilians in the mix too!**

**The more interesting and descriptive your character is, the more chance they will be included more...**

**Just because I said interesting, don't overload the character. Remember - people in the Caribbean weren't extraordinary. Also, the character cannot unbeatable - even Edward Kenway got beaten up sometimes...**

**No Assassins/Templars just yet... it's purely pirates and their adventures on the Sea together... imaginative, dangerous, dramatically action-packed and maybe just a little bit mythical...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Race: **

**Looks: (hair, eyes, height etc - also any scars or tattoos)**

**Clothing:**

**Personality: (also include their pirate 'persona' - a brawler, intimidating, a gentleman, aloof etc.)**

**Background:**

**Position on the Ship:**

**Weapons & Equipment: (Remember, only Assassins have Hidden Blades & Rope Darts... don't wany any Assassins in the crew just yet...)**

**Superstitious?:**

**Skills: (i.e. can they cook? Use a sextant? Navigate by stars? Tie knots? Climb the rigging? Fight bare-handed? Read/Write? List goes on...)**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tallon and the Hurricane

And so, that was the reason why I was stuck on a brig, sailing for Port Royal for the gallows - disregarding orders. Even though I had steered the ship out of the tempest and delivered us back to Barbados, I was stripped of my rank as Midshipman and sentenced to hanging in Port Royal, Kingston. I was sitting below deck, locked in a set of chains that trapped my feet together. I felt disgraced, still in my naval jacket, albeit creased and scruffily kept. My hair was no longer tied back either, but rather shaggily falling beside my face, framing it down to my jaw.

I looked around in the hold, checking to see if there was anything I could use for... well, anything. I narrowed my eyes as I glanced at a series of cannon balls held together in a net. I held the lock on the chains closer, checking to see how strong it was...

I kept my feet close together, dragging myself along the deck and stopping every couple of seconds to hear if anyone was coming in. I eventually came to the net, and looked around to see if there was anything I could use to cut it...

I cursed under my breath as I found nothing. As I lay down on the ground, thinking about how unlucky I was, a cannon shoot through the side of the ship. I threw my hands on my head as I lay flat on my front. Standing back up, I checked around... there was gear to light a fuse here... not to mention a set of cannons.

I grinned to myself as I heard feet scurry up above. If I could just get rid of these chains, I'd wager most of the crew wouldn't know me for anything else than another soldier. I grabbed the net of cannons, trying to untie it as best I could. Another cannon splintered through the hold. I tried to tear the net open. Nothing - just a bit of a loosening. I then hooked part of the net to the cannon, pulling back as hard as I can.

The pain in my thighs and knees told me I had succeeded, and I grabbed one of the balls before they could roll away. I then moved towards the cannon, loading it and checking around for gunpowder. A barrel from above deck was dropped down into the hold (presumably by accident). I grinned to myself as I uncorked the top, pouring a good measure of powder into it. All I needed now was a fuse...

I managed to crawl under the fire to grab a long y-shaped rod, with I looked around for something to light it on. At that precise moment, a soldier ran down into the hold, looking around with a pistol in hand. I grabbed the pistol, wrenching it from him with a knock to the head and then hitting the butt of the pistol into his head for good measure, knocking him back onto the floor with glazed eyes. I then moved back towards the cannon with the pistol, and an idea sparked in my head.

I grabbed some more powder, sprinkling it around the fuse on the cannon, then grabbed the pistol and placed the flint beside the cannon. With a deep breath, praying to God this worked and I wouldn't lose a leg, I lay down beside the cannon, raising my legs in the air, with the lock directly in front of the cannon. I raised my hand to the fuse, pulling the trigger. A bang was heard and I threw away the pistol, covering my ears. A large, thunderous sound echoed through the hold, as did the roll of the cannon and my sigh of relief. I looked at my feet - no longer shackled. I laughed to myself - that _actually_ worked!

I stood up, looking around for something I could use to fight my way out. The other soldier was still on the floor. I walked over to him, picking up his sword and jogging quietly through the hold.

I came up above deck, where I saw a storm brewing, waves swelling largely amongst the ships. I ducked under another cannon shot, dropping the sword as I did so. I swore under my breath, trying to look around in the torrential downpour. I saw a Schooner beside the Brig I was on...

A Schooner was fast... didn't take many men to sail either... around four or five men. I furrowed my brow as I saw it come up alongside us. Taking a deep breath, I sprinted along the deck, dodging other men and grabbed onto a line, swinging across the enraged waves and falling into the canvas of the Schooner's sails, landing face first on the deck with a groan. I stood up, wiping blood away from my eyes and looking around - the men had barely noticed in the storm. I moved up to the Helmsmen, pushing him aside.

"All hands, lay ahead - quarter on the fore and aft - let's get her to flank!" I shouted, the men all did as I instructed, loosing the sails as best they could, darting up and down the ship. In no time at all, we were sailing away from the Brig. I tore the wheel from leeward, turning portside.

"Hurricane sir!" I looked over to see water spout appearing on the horizon. I bit my lip, thinking hard about how to get around this. I looked to see the other ships, turning around to sail back to Barbados. "Sir!" I kept thinking - I'd never stand a chance back in Barbados - I'd be hanged for sure. This day was God's gift to me. It was a chance to start anew.

"Hold the course!" I shouted over the wind to them. "Follow sea and keep the flank! We're getting to Kingston lads!" I gripped the wheel hard, following the waves, using the wind to our advantage. However, we were sailing directly into the hurricane.

"Sir!"

"Tie up the topsail!" I ordered, steering away from the hurricane. We were still getting dragged into the spout however... "I said tie up the-"

I was knocked off the ship by a rogue wave, and before I could come back up for air, the Schooner capsized too, men drifting away with the waves. I grabbed onto a line, keeping me near the ship. I almost let out a cry, but realized I needed the oxygen, so resorted to opening my mouth and not letting any air out. I then climbed up the line towards the Schooner, which was being decimated under the sheer power of the waves. I grabbed onto a log of the driftwood that was afloat in the tempest. I looked up to see the tornado sheer metres in front. I hugged my body around the wood and held my breath - I was going to survive this... I knew I could survive this...

God I hoped I could survive this...

**Okay, next chapter will be up soon - review! So far I have one Master-At-Arms. I still need a Bosun, a Quarter-Master and a Helmsman. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ile à Vache

I felt sand on my face - hot sand. I groaned, rolling myself over onto my back, as I did so, I felt the heavy clothes rub against my wet skin. I started to grin - I was alive. I let out a small chuckle as I soaked in the sun, of course a hurricane couldn't kill me!

I pushed myself up off the floor, still laughing slightly inanely. I looked around, surveying where I actually was: it was a small island, decorated with tents, bonfires and dancing crowds.

I steadily walked past groups of sailors, all laughing heartily. One of them darted their eyes over at me.

"Morning mate." He grinned at me in an Irish accent. I nodded at him. "Rough night, eh?" I grinned at him.

"That's one way of seeing it, aye." He narrowed his eyes at me, his smile disappearing off his face as I spoke.

"You sound like one of the King's men." He said, his two friends encircling me. "Dress like one too." I kept my smirk up, my mind working desperately.

"It's a ruse mate." I said, relaxing my mouth and talking more 'commonly'. "Was in a hold, sailing for Port Royal to hang, when I killed a guard, took his garb and made off with his Schooner." I twisted the truth - if they knew I actually _was_ a Midshipman from the navy, I'd most likely be beaten to death now. The Irishman grinned.

"Well, that's a tale I'll be glad to hear in more detail." He laughed, as did his pair of friends. "Come, drink with us lad." He gave me a bottle of rum as I followed him to the bonfire. "So, where you from lad?"

"London, originally."

"London?" A second man asked, with a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Aye. I became a sailor for the King's Navy when I were eighteen." I said, cursing in my head for letting it slip.

"King's Navy?" Asked a Frenchman.

"Well, I wouldn't say the King's Navy... I was a privateer." I fixed my lie. "For three years. Then we thought 'Fuck it', and became pirates. I'm assuming you lads are fellow... free men aye?" I finally got a hang of speaking in the different accent - it felt more... natural for me.

"Aye, that we are lad." They all nodded with a smile. "So, where's your ship?"

"We were set upon." I explained. "Don't know who by - the Spanish, other pirates..." I shook my head. "We were scuttled and I'm the only one left to tell the tale."

"Malchance." The Frenchman frowned.

"Aye." I nodded, drinking the rum, which was definitely stronger than any I had drunk on the HMS Royal James. "So, what about you lads? Why are you on... here?"

"Ile à Vache." The Frenchman informed me.

"We stopped to rest and resupply." He informed me. "On our way to Nassau."

"Nassau?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Aye." The Jamaican ate some fish as he spoke. "Just took a prize - a grand old British Frigate."

"A Frigate?" I asked, slightly in awe. "With what?"

"_The Harpy_. Schooner." The Frenchman said in broken English.

"Aye. We plan on selling it at Nassau. I reckon Blackbeard could make good use of it." The Irishman nodded. "My name's Seamus. This fine company here is Dominique," he gestured to the Frenchmen, "and Modo." He nodded at the Jamaican. "What's your name lad?"

"Patrick. Tallon."

"Tallon? Like ah... griffes d'un oiseau? Le..." Dominique rubbed his chin in thought.

"Bird." Modo said to him.

"Bard?"

"Bird."

"Bird." He nodded, flapping his arms. "Talon!"

"Oui." I nodded at him. "Well, Seamus, if you can have another sailor, I'd much like to visit Nassau. I've only recently decided to live life freely you see."

"Pleasure to have you Tallon." Seamus shook my hand. "Well, we best be getting off then - the Captain's very lax - he won't mind another hand on deck." I grinned. "Come aboard lad - you can sail on the Frigate... we're lacking men."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Warm Welcome

Sailing with the pirates was a strange experience - there was a certain freedom to it. Each man had a say on what went on aboard the ships. While the Captain was still on the Schooner, he had appointed his Quarter-Master, Phillipe, to captain the Frigate to Nassau. I was accepted warmly amongst the crew, most of whom were interested in what I had done before joining up with them. I tended to keep my past to myself, not wanting to make more lies in case I would get caught out.

While on the ship, I had been outfitted a the courtesy of Seamus, who was the Master-at-Arms for the _Harpy_. I now possessed a small pair of pistols that I carried on my waist. They were little more than blowpipes, but my aim was good enough to stun a man a good few meters away, which was good enough for me.

It was little more than a month at sea before we reached Nassau. I bid farewell to the crew and came ashore on a rowboat with them, most men making their way towards the brothel. I, however, was more preoccupied with finding a blade. If I was to survive long on a pirate port, I'd need a weapon I don't have to reload.

I walked along the shoreline, pausing every now and then to allow a stumbling drunk to fall in front of me, and calmly step over them. I eventually came to the shantytown that was Nassau - the first thing I noticed was the smell. Smokes of bonfires swept past me in a warm breeze, sweat could be tasted through your breath as you walked past the brothels and the glints of gold caught my attention as I walked past the stalls.

I eventually found my way up the stairs and into the tavern. There was dancing and drinking, with music playing merrily by the barkeep. I took my place at a table, looking around. If I wanted a sword, I'd need some money... the best way to get some of that, especially in a pirate port, would be to steal. I grinned to myself - I liked this life more than one in the King's service.

I leant back in my chair, examining the people around me - whores, drunkards, freed slaves and... there it was - shopkeepers. I bit my lip in thought - if I could steal a pair of swords while taking some money, it would set me up quite a bit here. I got up from my chair, moving past the bold women that eyed me seductively, then walked down to the stall, my head low.

As I walked however, I saw a woman, dressed in a corset and dark trousers, moving towards the shopkeeper, and talking to him intimately. One hand stroked the side of his jaw, while the other was busy removing a dagger from his wares. I grinned as I leant against a tree, watching the scene unfold: the woman talked to the man, leaning in closely to him. I saw her hand scoop down and smoothly take a purse from him. I couldn't help but smile at the thief - she certainly had a confidence. She leant back from the puckering man, walking away with a satisfied smile on her face, unlike the merchant. She made eye contact with me, looking me up and down before walking away. I bit my lip... a thief that good could be useful... what's more, is that she must have a place to stash her goods, and she must leave that said place at some point.

I followed her through the town, keeping myself close to the corners of buildings and trees as I stalked her through the port, past the old fort and down to the beach, where many tents were strewn about, made out of old canvas and driftwood. I eventually saw her duck into one of the tents for several moments before coming back out and leaving. I waited until I couldn't see her and then walked into the same tent she had been inside.

It was littered with chests, most of which looking inconspicuous under blankets and canvas. I stomped on the lock of one, opening it up to find a collection of knives and daggers. I bit my lip - I wanted something a bit bigger...

I broke the lock of another chest, opening it - this time there was clothes. I sighed - trust a woman to steal clothes. I pulled out a few, looking for something more inconspicuous than a naval jacket, and found something hard - something strange. I pulled out a leather bracer, soft and supple. It seemed to be new...

I fitted it on, tying to the strings around it to tighten it around my forearm. I did the same with the other and stood up, adjusting them with a smile. I looked in the chest again, finding a small red sash. I picked it up, taking off my belt and tying it around my waist, then replacing my leather belt. I ripped off part of the sash, then used it to tie most of my hair back. I looked around again in the trunk, in case there was more leather armour I could use - I found more pieces to fit on my arms, although it was hard to do so with the naval jacket on. I eventually resorted to removing it, so I was wearing just my shirt. I began to replace my gauntlets when I heard a pistol cock behind my head.

"What the fuck are you doing in my home?" I bit my lip, turning around to the exotic accent.

"_This_ is _your_ home?" I raised an eyebrow. It was the thief from earlier - her dark chocolate curls dropping down beside her hazel eyes. A red bandana was firmly fastened around her forehead. "I've been in a hold nicer than this..." I muttered.

"What do you want Englishman?" She asked, the gun positioned at my face.

"Just to... acquire some effects." I said, turning around and taking another naval jacket from the trunk - this one was a lot thinner and fitted with a white hood at the top. I tried it on for fit - much to the anger of the thief.

"That is my property!"

"No, it's in your possession." I corrected her. "I saw how you come to possess this 'property'." She just blinked.

"It's Nassau." She stated. "We live as we please here."

"Indeed we do." I said, pulling the white hood up as I found a leather waistcoat in the trunk, which I also pulled on, pushing the hood back down over the top of it.

"I said stop!" She said, holding the gun with both hands. I sighed.

"Come now, this stuff wouldn't fit you. I'm just taking it off your hands." I said kindly as I replaced the belt, fastening it across my shoulder. "Besides, you can't be more than... what, nineteen?" I raised an eyebrow again. "We could work together..."

"_Vaffanculo_. Take off my property." She kept the pistol steadily pointed at me. I rolled my eyes, and snatched at the gun, knocking it out of her hand. In a flash, a dagger was pointed at my neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you now." She growled lowly. I thought for a moment.

"Well, apart from getting blood over your carefully crafted clothes..." I let out a small laugh "I think you need me." She scoffed.

"Why would I need you?"

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, you live in a tent, stealing whatever you can to survive. I don't intend to do the same - I'd rather you kill me now." I stared into her eyes, unwavering. She looked back into my eyes for a few seconds, then moved away from me.

"And you have a better plan, _sì_?" I shrugged.

"It may interest you to know that a ship is docked here, yet to be sold to a crew. A frigate." She narrowed her eyes at me. "It seems that to be a man of quality here, one would need a ship. The bigger the better. And to sail a ship, a Captain needs a crew." She lowered her dagger at me.

"And you would be the Captain?" I nodded.

"Aye. I would be." She replaced her dagger in the sheath tied to her thigh. I watched as she walked around the tent, uncovering yet another chest.

"So why would I join you?" I shrugged.

"Life on the sea, adventure, plunder. You'd be able to steal a lot more than daggers and waistcoats." She bit her lip in thought as her brow furrowed.

"I want position." She said finally. "I won't be some _nessuno_."

"Fair enough." I nodded. "What then - I'm in need of all sorts." She thought for a moment as she unlocked the chest.

"_Maestro d'armi_." She said softly, as if she was just thinking it, unaware she had actually spoken the words.

"Eh?"

"Master-At-Arms." I scoffed.

"What would you know about weapons lass? I mean, you can pull a trigger but-" She tossed a pair of cutlasses at my feet - one decorated with an ornate hand guard, a swirl of silver, the other slightly shorter and far more modest, with only a silver dish to protect the hand. I picked up the cutlasses, sheathing them onto my belts. "Okay. I stand corrected." I smiled at her as she moved around the tent. "The name's Patrick. Tallon." I held out a hand. She came forwards, shaking it once.

"Rosalia Amaro." She said, walking around the tent once more and finally sitting down on one of the half-a-dozen crates in her tent. "So, how do we take this frigate?"

**And that was the first OC admitted into the story - ms. Rosalia Amaro from TheNightGirl. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so far I have a Helmsman and a Master-At-Arms - I still need a Quarter-Master and a Bosun. I'll explain them to you - a Quarter-Master is basically, the second-in-command on a pirate ship. The Bosun is a member of the crew who hands out the work for the sailors (i.e. scrubbing decks, mending canvas, repairing the ship).**

Chapter Five: Now Hiring!

I sat in the tavern with Rosalia, drinking pouring myself a cup from the bottle. I swallowed the liquid, observing her - her hair glimmered specks of red and gold in the light - standing out brightly amongst the rest of her dark hair. The longer I continued the look at her face, the more I noticed - the small, barely noticeable scars on her temples and lips, the small and subtle tugging of her shirt in an attempt to cover her tattoo of a two-headed lion, the glimmers of gold and green in her hazel eyes.

"So, how do you plan on taking the ship?" She asked me, pouring herself a cup. I shrugged, resting a foot on the chair beside me. "You don't have a plan?"

"I'm not much for the planning sort." I said, drinking some more. "I more or less tend to... improvise."

"And you're still alive."

"Apparently." She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay... so what happens if we do take the ship, defeat the crew. What happens then?"

"We sail it out of here." I said simply. "Visit another port, plunder, and come back here to sell it off, then do it all over again."

"And you don't think anyone here will recognize the ship we've stolen? I've not heard of a pirate sailing on a Frigate before."

"There's a first time for everything." I grinned. "Now, if we're going to sail it out of here, we'll need a crew of around... what, thirty men?"

"Thirty men? We'd hardly be able to fire a couple of cannons with that."

"Okay then, forty." I said, standing up, looking around the tavern. "Now, I'm not too familiar with the types around here, so you go find what men you can, and I'll look for our Helmsman."

"I thought you said you-"

"When we're out at sea, I'll be busy plotting a course. So, I'll need someone to steer for me. Unless of course, you want to pick one of them to do it for us?" I jerked my head over to the drunkards walking in the town below us.

"I don't appreciate you telling me what to do." She said, eyes narrowed darkly at me.

"Get used to it." I snarled at her. "Meet me back here at sundown. Have at least twenty men with you. With any luck, that'll be enough." I pulled up my white hood over my face as I left the tavern.

I walked down into the shanty town, grinning to myself with excitement. Soon, I'd be a real pirate. I felt strange - I had been a soldier for so long, I had forgotten what it was like to be really free - I was not reporting to anyone, not relaying orders - I was doing what _I _wanted to do.

And it felt good.

As I walked down, I heard metal ringing... a fight was happening. Out of sheer curiosity, I followed the sounds, and finally saw a fight - one woman and two men. I recognized that I should have probably joined in to help her, but instead, I decided to watch the fight unfold. The woman was wielding a cutlass and a dagger as she fought the two pirates, cursing loudly as she slashed out at them, hitting one of them with the hilt of her sword while pointing the dagger at the other.

"Go." She ordered lowly, allowing the conscious pirate to leave with what remained of his dignity. I grinned to myself, deciding someone like that could be useful in taking the ship. She eventually noticed me leaning against a tree. "What you looking at?" She asked in a low voice, with a hint of a French accent. Her long, dark hair waved in the wind beside her curved face. She was a good half-foot or so shorter than me, and the lack of any scars or tattoos on her told me she had to be fairly younger than I.

"I'm looking at you." I said simply. She narrowed her almond eyes.

"Get to a whorehouse, I'm not for sail." She said, starting to walk away from me.

"How about your blade then?" I asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"_Pardon_?" I walked towards her.

"In the past day I have found myself in need of a ship and a crew..." I began to explain. "I've found a ship, but unfortunately... it's not quite mine yet."

"You want to steal a ship?" She snorted. "In Nassau? We steal from Kings, not each other."

"Aye, that's a touching notion." I said carelessly. "But, you see, there's a frigate in port with only twenty...thirty men aboard?"

"A frigate?" She repeated.

"Aye." I nodded. "Imagine that - fast, powerful, plenty of space for crew and cargo." I grinned at her. "Sadly our crew is... lacking at the moment."

"Lacking what?" I paused, wondering whether I should tell her that said crew was actually just me and a thief.

"A helmsmen." I said finally. I held out a hand. "What do you say?" She eyed my hand.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well, how do you know I'm not? The fact is that there is a ship out there in that harbour that we can be on at sundown. The question is, do you want to be out there on that deck with us, or not?" She paused, eyes glued to the sky in thought. I waited a couple of moments for her to respond. "Alright... fair enough lass." I said, beginning to walk away.

"I'll do it." She said quickly. I turned around, quite surprised at the sudden change of mind.

"Really?" I asked, amused. She nodded. I walked towards her, lowering my hood and extending a hand. "Tallon." I introduced myself. She reached out, shaking my hand.

"Esmerelda." I nodded.

"Meet me at the tavern at sundown." I instructed her, then pulled up my hood, walking away from her and down towards the beach, in hope of finding someone who could provide us with some more of an extra crew.

As luck would have it, I saw a rowboat being pulled up onto the beach, with a woman stepping out first. I cocked my head to the side as she stepped out - she wore a long, billowing leather coat over a white shirt. I glanced at her boots as she walked by - definitely stolen from a noble.

"I want you to sell the cargo." She informed her Quarter-Master in a Welsh accent. "Only go for a fuck _after_ you've given me the money we've earnt. Savvy?"

"Savvy." The Irishman nodded, walking off into the town. I sat down beside a destroyed rowboat, eyeing her curiously. Her emerald orbs found my own as I examined the long jagged scar that was engraved beside her right eye.

"Problem?" She asked forcefully. I shook my head. "Watch where your fucking gaze goes." She ordered me, before sitting down beside a bonfire, taking out a pipe.

"Of course I have to watch where my gaze goes." I called mockingly to her. "That's agiven." She stood up with a chuckle and began walking over towards me.

"You best steal your clothes off a King's man." She said threateningly. "We've got no love for the crown here."

"What about you?" I asked her with a cocked eyebrow. "Most women around here are fond of corsets."

"I'm fond of breathing." She told me. I smirked at the response. "What's your name?"

"Tallon."

"And where's your ship Captain Tallon?" She asked me, looking out amongst the horizon. "Is it one of those smaller schooners? They seem small enough to fit." I laughed at the statement.

"How about you show me yours first?" I saw the corner of her lip pull up into a smile, and she pointed towards a ship that was anchored beside a schooner - it was definitely bigger, but smaller than a brig. I chuckled to myself. "I'm sure that would be very intimidating... for a woman of your... quality." I grinned at her. "My ship, however, is right... there." I pointed towards the frigate I had arrived on. She scoffed.

"Aye... you captain a frigate?"

"Aye." I smiled at her. "And you are?" She examined my face for a moment, then reached out a hand.

"Smith. Of _Satan's Scream_." I grinned to myself.

"If ever there was such a cheerful name." I grinned. "I take it you are _the_ Marion Smith? The Welsh girl who stole a British brigantine and captained it at eighteen?" She nodded.

"It seems stories spread fast." She began smoking her pipe. "And your vessel is..."

"I haven't got around to naming her yet." I said, examining the ship.

"Oh, aye?" I nodded.

"Or actually... taking her yet." She let out a laugh at this.

"Forgive me if I don't call you captain yet."

"Oh, I will... if only when my ship's outrunning yours." I grinned at her.

"Mine's smaller, and that means faster."

"Not necessarily." I thought aloud. "You've no doubt shifted more guns on there than there's meant to be. Not to mention more crew to man the guns... all the weight isn't mean to be on a ship - it'll slow you down." I grinned. "My vessel, or when it is mine, will be accommodated for at least forty guns. I'll be able to sink or outrun any vessel in the West Indies." She shook her head.

"I'll admit, you've got a good head on your shoulders Tallon." She said finally. "A little bit big, but it's definitely working. Unlike most of the pisspots in this place."

It then hit me - she had a crew! A crew that would most likely be able to help us in taking the ship...

"How would you like to make a bit of coin?"

**Esmerelda Vega - Rachel torie b**

**Marion Smith - Ghost132**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I might update another chapter later if I'm still awake...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Take What You Can...

We all assembled in the tavern, several bottles of rum between us all - while I had been out gathering some allies, Rosalia had done the same - there were a dozen sailors gathered around her, while Esmerelda and Marion sat at the table beside me.

"So, what's the plan?" Esmerelda asked. Before I could respond, Rosalia had done so for me.

"He's not much for plans." She rolled here eyes.

"As grateful as I am Rosa, my mouth is still working." I shot her a look. "Now, we're going to slip aboard the ship in rowboats - the crew should be pissed by now."

"Why do you think that?" Marion asked.

"I'm optimistic." I answered casually. "Now, once we're aboard, we're going to put them all in rowboats - no killing."

"What, none at all?" Marion asked cynically.

"We don't kill our own." Esmerelda growled at Marion.

"Ladies, calm it down." I handed Marion a cup of rum. "But Esmerelda is right - we're not going to kill if we can avoid it. We'll lay aboard and assume control - Marion's men will help fight off the crew while we're busy making ready to set sail."

"And once the crew's dealt with?"

"Marion's crew go back to _Satan's Scream_."

"Lovely name by the way." Esmerelda said sarcastically, earning a scowl from Marion.

"Esmerelda Vega," I gestured to the tanned girl on my left, "is going to be our Helmsman. This charming lady opposite you is our Master-at-Arms, Rosa."

"Rosalia." She corrected me.

"We call her Rosa." I informed Esmerelda. "So, who out of your merry men is important?" I asked with a smile. She nodded at them and an Asian man, a year or two older than myself, stood up.

"This is Kengnok." Rosa introduced me. "He'll be our Quarter-Master." I examined the man, who had long, shaggy hair that touched his shoulders. At his height, he stood a good couple of inches taller than myself. I examined the long sword that swung in it's leather sheath at his belt, a pair of thin knives, and a loop of rope on his right side. I nodded.

"You've sailed before?" I asked him.

"Aye Captain."

"You a good fighter?"

"Aye." I shrugged, looking at Rosa.

"Good enough for me." With a breath, I downed the rest of my drink. "Let's go take our ship."

An hour later, the crew had been sent off in rowboats back towards shore, leaving Esmerelda, Rosa, Kengnok and I aboard the Frigate with our crew. I walked up to the helm with Esmerelda.

"Half at the fore, half at the main!" I ordered at the crew. "All hands, take her up to flank!" She men darted up and down the ship, loosing the lines. "Vega!" Esmerelda looked over to me, beaming. "Take the wheel - sail for the horizon." She nodded, gripping the wheel and turning it with all her might. I walked down the stairs, where I met Rosa. "Rosa, get below and check everything's in order. Kengnok, go with her." He nodded, and accompanied a malcontented Rosa down into the hold. I walked along the deck of the ship, checking the lines were tight. I looked behind us at Nassau - no ship was following...

"Seems we've got lucky with this one lads." I grinned. They cheered, starting to sing heartily. I walked up to the wheel, taking out a spyglass I had snatched from the Acting Captain before placing him in a rowboat. I looked through to see the rowboat finally reaching shore - they'd never catch us. I smiled to myself and walked back to the wheel, where Esmerelda Vega was enjoying steering. "Got a taste for this life I see?" She gave a full grin back at me.

"I've dreamed about this since I was a child." She told me. "I'd often envy pirates - having adventures, facing danger every day... being free." She glowed at the idea.

"Well, keep that dagger handy." I advised her. "I don't know half the Jacks on this ship, and I wouldn't put anything past them in a few weeks." I muttered.

I leant on the railing beside the wheel, listening to her talk about how she had been taught by an old Dutch pirate called Cobelt in reading, writing and even swordplay. I smiled at the story.

"And then... well, I met you." She said simply, ending her story. "What about you Captain? What's your story?" I shrugged.

"Used to live in England, got on a ship and now I'm here." I rubbed the stubble on my jaw. "It's not an interesting tale."

"Something about you tells me you're lying."

"By God, you're a smart one aren't you?" I winked at her.

"I told you my story..." She waited for me to respond. I looked out amongst the sea, thinking about how exactly to tell 'my story', and where exactly to start.

"Ah, shit..." I muttered, finally making a decision. "I was being sent to Kingston to hang." I said finally. "I escaped, wound up in Nassau."

"You escaped a British ship?" She asked, slightly amazed.

"Well..." I wrinkled my nose.

"How?"

"I commandeered a Schooner and sailed into a hurricane." I said casually.

"Jesus..."

"Fitting really..." I pondered, running a finger along the railing of the frigate. "The King's navy sort to kill me and because of it, we now sail aboard their ship." I chuckled. "You ever read Aesop's Fables?"

"Who's what now?" I shook my head.

"Didn't think so." I muttered, rubbing the wood. "I think I'll call her _the Arrow_."

"Aren't arrows a bit useless next to bullets and cannons?" Vega raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No... this ship is definitely our arrow."

Hours later, I was in my newly-claimed cabin, sitting at the desk with my feet up and my weapon belts on top. I was so close to falling asleep...

"Captain." I looked up to see Kengnok there. I groaned.

"What? I grumbled.

"Just wanted to say sir, we found a place to drop anchor. The men must rest."

"Aye." I nodded. "Drop canvas. We'll set sail at first light." Kengnok nodded, but did not move. "Anything else?"

"Aye sir, I'd recommend we plot a course for Andresa island to rest and resupply." I nodded.

"Noted. Go up and see Vega - make sure she gets us there." Kengnok nodded, leaving my cabin. I pulled my hood up, crossing my arms and trying to get back to sleep again...

**Hope you guys enjoyed - just a nice little short chapter to keep you going until I next update. Also, check out **_**Bill328**_**'s story '**_**The Fall of HMS Prince**_**' - it's really great! Plus, there might be a little scenario involving a certain former Midshipman...**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Loosing the Arrow

I yawned as I walked amongst the deck, pulling my hood down from the heat. As I walked down below deck, I saw Kengnok up already, moving barrels of gunpowder.

"Morning Captain."

"Morning Quarter-Master." I said, taking a bottle of rum from one of the crew, fast asleep. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Aye sir." I scratched my stubble, wondering whether he was lying or not. "How's the crew?"

"Rested and content sir." I nodded.

"Wake them up, we set sail today.

I was above deck when I heard the thunderous steps that told me the crew was up. They came up on deck, fixing the lines.

"Weigh anchor! Loose the main sail, half at the fore!" I ordered as I walked up to the wheel, where Vega was standing already. "Enjoying your new profession?"

"_Oui_ sir." She smiled at me. "Never thought I'd actually get here."

"We're not there yet - we need more of a crew." I muttered, walking down the steps and into my cabin.

I was pulling on my sword belts and fixing my guns to my holsters when Kengnok came in.

"Kengnok, I'd prefer it if you knocked."

"Sorry sir. We're coming up on a convoy."

"Colours?" I stood up from my desk.

"English." I grinned.

"Perfect. Hoist the colours, take us in close." He nodded. I followed him out onto the deck, walking up to the helm.

"Vega," Esmerelda looked over to me, "Bring us up to port - I want to be right next to them." She nodded, turning the ship towards them. I took out my spyglass, looking through to see them - they didn't know we were pirates yet, but they would soon, as soon as they saw us. I bit my lip, looking up at the sails, then back to the ship.

"Rosa!" I called, having her come up beside me. "Fix a pair of cannons to the bow."

"What? we don't nearly have enough men to handle them and keep the speed-"

"We do." I nodded, looking at the convoy. "Do as I say." She nodded.

"Aye sir."

Within a moment, two chase cannons were on deck in front of me. Both were loaded with chain shot, being aimed by two men each. I pulled up my hood, jumping up on the railing and grabbing a line to keep myself steady. The Convoy loosed their sails, turning to starboard, away from us.

"Take her up to flank! All hands on deck!" I ordered, hearing the men shout and heave the ropes. I walked past the flurry of hands and was back at the helm. "Tack through the wind."

"Tack?" She asked.

"Give it here." I muttered, taking her place at the helm, and began zigzagging, coaxing more of the wind in the sails, catching up to the convoy. I gave her back the wheel.

"Ready the grappling hooks!" I shouted to my crew, pulling up the white hood. Gun shots rang out, and a sailor beside me was knocked onto the floor, grabbing his shoulder. I looked up to see a scout in the crows nest, loading a musket. I turned back to Vega. "Bring us alongside!" She nodded, straining the sails to make us sail almost directly beside them.

"Rosa, give me a musket!" I shouted. She did so, and I walked up to the mast, grabbing the hook and kicking the weight so I went shooting up into the nest. I pointed the musket at the scout just as he finished reloading and pulled the trigger, shooting him directly in the throat. He fell backwards, musket still in hand.

A bullet streaked into the mast beside me, and I looked over to see another scout, frantically reloading. I ran forwards, jumping onto a line beside me and swinging across the sea, over the gun shots of soldiers and my pirates. I landed in a crouch, a hand on the floor to steady myself.

The first man came towards me, sword held high. I caught his wrist and wrenched the blade from him, throwing him onto the deck. I turned around, deflecting a stab at my stomach and wrapping a hand around his neck as I impaled him with the sword, leaving it there. A man ran through the smoke of musket fire at me, but I pulled out a pistol, shooting him in the chest. I then used my other pistol to fire, lining it alongside my other to aim. I dropped my pistols and drew both of my cutlasses, walking through the smoke as my crew swung aboard, Rosa leading them. She landed on top of a soldier, taking out a pair of daggers, and stabbing them into his collarbones. She got up immediately, ducking under a the swing of an axe and jabbing a dagger into the bottom of their jaw.

I grinned to myself as I walked through the war-torn deck. Vega was now knocked onto the deck, but she quickly pulled out a pistol, shooting the soldier in front of her. I gave her a hand, pulling her up as I walked up the steps to the helm. An officer I recognized stood there, a rapier in hand.

"Fucking pirates." He snarled at me. I could only grin in response. I had always hated him. I drew my swords, pointing one at him. He took the a gentleman's dueling position.

I attacked first, swinging one sword above my head, then the other from the side, overwhelming him. I leant my shoulder back, avoiding his stab, then batting it away. I deflected another stab, kicking him hard in the thigh before slashing my sword across his chest. He dropped his rapier and fell backwards, more damaged from his own shock than the scratches I had given him. He pulled a pistol out at me, pulling the trigger hastily. Nothing happened - it wasn't loaded. He began to try to load the pistol, trying to find a bullet in his pouch. I kicked the pistol out of his hand, letting one sword point directly at his throat.

I looked around - all the soldiers were no cowering, a few of my own crew walking up to the helm towards us.

"Fortunately for you," I said, pulling down my hood, "I offer quarter." His terror-stricken face changed to one of rage.s

"Tallon!" He shouted angrily. "I should've known the devil wouldn't house you in hell!" I grinned at my crew. "Allow me to introduce Captain Smythe. Of the King's Royal Navy..." the crew growled. "So what are we to do with him lads? Give him a dinghy to captain? Let him swim to the nearest isle?" They chuckled at my suggestions.

"By God Tallon, I'll see you at the Gallows for this!"

"Aye, you will..." I laughed. "It worked out very well the first time didn't it?" He cursed silently.

"You should've died in that storm." I grinned.

"You should've been a better captain." I looked over to the crew. "Allow the rest of the crew quarter - do what you will with him."

I walked down the stairs and into the captains cabin, looking around at the series of logs and scrolls of papers. I opened the most recent one, looking through the latest cargo check - ninety barrels of rum... a hundred pounds of sugar... They had some twenty guns aboard too. I smiled at the check, closing the log.

My eye glanced over the desk, and I noticed something - a map. I looked over it, examining the markings on it. He was sailing towards an island called 'Mantanzas'. I rubbed my chin in thought. It seemed there was a plantation there... and they were due to sell some cargo. I looked over the other areas of the map, including a location on an island south-west of Havana. I examined the scribbled triangle that was placed over the location. However, my pondering was interrupted.

"Sir?"

"Knock, Kengnok."

"Sorry sir. The ship is ours. What will we do with the survivors?"

"Lock them in their brig." He nodded. I tossed the log over to him. "Take everything they have, including the guns." I ordered, walking out of the cabin wit the map., and back towards my own ship, where I sat in the cabin, examining the scribbled locations.

After we set sail again, I walked out from my cabin, examining the new crewmen there. Half of them I didn't recognize.

"Kengnok!" I called over to my Quarter-Master. "Who are our new friends?"

"Sailors from the convoy sir." He informed me. "Wanted a change of occupation." I weighed up the decisions in my head - I was, after all, a former sailor, just like them. But, did I trust them? Definitely not. I bit my lip, then finally responded. "Tell me next time." And with that, I was up at the helm, talking with Esmerelda about our next location.

"Aye sir?"

"I want you to sail south-west..." I began to order her. My eyes were steadily fixed on the plantation in the distance. I couldn't help but smirk to myself - this was only the beginning of a very profitable career.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I've got everyone I need for **_**the Arrow**_**'s crew. I can only accept other pirates who will meet Tallon on his adventures. So - fill out the form, but also tell me what type ship they sail on and what that ship is called.**

**NOTES: I need some more guys on here - typical sailing types. Also, tell me what you want to see more of - naval battles, storms, adventures in cities, adventures on jungle-type islands, Mayan ruins, Underwater wrecks, Harpooning, other pirates...**

**Also, I want to know if you want this to tie into the Assassins/Templar war. Anyway - until next time! Read and review! (Also, I want to hear what you guys think of Tallon and **_**The Arrow**_**)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Pirate Republic

I sat by the helm, reading the map closely. There were many plantations marked on here - including four in Havana and Kingston. I grinned to myself - it seemed that we'd be making quite a bit of money in the coming months...

"Fine haul today Captain." Kengnok said, walking up and leaning against the rail as he spoke.

"Aye." I nodded. "No bells rang, no guards noticing... it's been a productive day." I folded up the map, sticking it in one of my pouches as I stood up, admiring the horizon as we sailed. The sun was beginning to rise. "What's the crew's mood?"

"All smiles Captain." Kengnok said, deep in thought.

"And you? How do you like serving aboard the_ Arrow_?"

"Liberating." He said, closing his eyes and smiling at the breeze. "Although, some of the crew were asking about how you knew that British officer."

"Smythe?" I asked. He nodded. "I've known him for a long time..." I reminisced silently about my days as a Midshipmen. "I never cared too much for the man."

"But how do you know him?" He asked me again. I shrugged.

"It's not important Kengnok." I said finally, leaning back from the rail. "Besides, we've all got a life behind us back home haven't we?" I slapped him on the arm as I walked down the stairs and onto the deck. "Smithy!" I called at the crewmember beside a cannon. "Tighten the lines!" He nodded, and dashed down the deck, doing as I instructed.

"Have you any family back home?" Kengnok asked me finally.

"Aye." I nodded. "A brother. Barely a man." I said. "Actually... I imagine he'd be older now." I smiled sadly at the idea... I hadn't seen him in over three years. "You?"

"Aye. A sister." He smiled. "She's here too in the Caribbean... somewhere." He walked down the stairs to join me on the deck.

"So, why aren't you with her?" I asked, curious. "None too fond of her?"

"Aye, I'm fond of her Captain." He laughed. "We were separated a few months back. I was left in Nassau, she... well, she was on a ship." I pushed my hair back, re-tying it in the red band.

"A woman on a ship?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"There be women on this ship Captain." He laughed, gesturing to Esmerelda at the helm.

"Aye, I have eyes Kengnok." I gestured to my eyes. "I just... well... a ship full of men and one woman. It wouldn't be unexpected for something to happen to her." I paused, seeing a slightly enraged expression cast across Kengnok's face. "No offence." I added as an afterthought. I then walked down the deck, back to my cabin, where I sat, leaning back into my chair, drinking from our recently acquired cargo of rum. I looked at the map again, seeing Nassau once very close by. It had been a while since we were last there... and the men, without a doubt, becoming restless with the lack of... _suitable_ women aboard. I bit my lip, thinking. We'd have to risk it - we needed food anyway, not to mention the coin we would get from selling the cargo. Standing up from my desk and taking the bottle with me, I went on deck, telling Kengnok to navigate for Esmerelda on the way back to Nassau.

In Nassau, I walked along the beach with Kengnok, Esmerelda and Rosa until I came to a small bonfire, at which sat a certain triad of ex-privateers.

"Is this the notorious Captain I've heard so much about?" I wondered aloud with a smirk as I walked around the three men. "The scourge of the sea, the walking devil?" The pirate captain smiled at me.

"Ahoy Tallon." He grinned, offering me a bottle. "Been an age since I saw you last."

"Aye, it has." I took the bottle from him. "Lads... ladies... this is the infamous Thatch - we sailed as privateers for a time."

"Aye, before he decided to take a taste of the finer things in life." Thatch mocked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd have died a hundred times over if it weren't for him." I nodded as my crew sat down. I turned to the younger man in a disheveled naval jacket like my own "And of course, this must be the equally famous Benjamin Hornigold."

"And you must be Patrick Tallon." He smiled at me. "Thatch was just regaling me of your exploits."

"I hope he included the latest ones." I took a seat against the abandoned crates with Thatch.

"Aye - when'd you arrive in Nassau?"

"A few months ago. Only for a night, to pick up a crew."

"A crew eh?" He looked at my men (and women). "Was that Frigate I saw arriving yours?"

"Aye. She's called the _Arrow_."

"The _Arrow_?" Thatch scoffed. "What is it with you young men and your poxy names?"

"A tale I'm fond of." I smiled to myself in reminiscence. "What are you sailing anyway Thatch? Still on board a sloop?" Thatch laughed.

"Not for long Tallon, not for long..." I handed him the bottle, which he swallowed in one go, then stood up, swaying slightly. "We're to continue to the tavern." He declared. I nodded, standing up, then pulling up Kengnok and walking beside Thatch. "What do you think our pirate republic then lad?"

"A painting of a libertarian republic." I grinned.

"Aye. Painted in blood, sweat, and a swab of cloth." He grinned, tossing the bottle aside.

We walked up the stairs together and arrived in the open balcony of the tavern, where other Captains looked towards us with uncertainty. No doubt they had heard of Thatch's exploits. We walked towards the barkeep, who poured us all a cup.

"So, heard of any leads Thatch?" I asked.

"A treasure fleet from Spain was supposed to have set sail about a week ago." Thatch informed me. My mental planning must have been evident as Hornigold turned to me.

"And you'd need a fleet to match, so don't you go getting any bold ideas Tallon."

"Never." I grinned at Hornigold, drinking from my cup. I looked back to Thatch. "Let me know if you catch wind of anything."

"Aye." He nodded as I finished my rum. I began walking towards the railing of the tavern, overlooking the citizens below. I spied as I heard yelling and thuds, and looked towards a fight breaking out - it seemed there was no allegiance to anyone in the fight - everyone was attacking each other. I grinned at the sight.

A young Asian man, only about my age, was incredibly driven in the fight - he'd knocked one pirate onto the floor and was busy hurling his fists into the man's face. He had no skill in fighting, that was for sure, but he was strong.

I watched as he got dragged off the man by another pirate, but lost focus as a blade came to my neck.

"Don't make a noise." The blade had a low voice, with a hint of Irish.

"I don't suppose you lost a Frigate lately?"

"Eh?"

"In that case, I have no idea what this is about." I turned around to see a man there, with the knife resting on my shoulder. He was obscuring me from the other eyesight of others, a look of anger carved into his face.

"You're an Englishman. You just happen to show up in Nassau with a Frigate?" He growled.

"Aye... that's the gist of it." I said, leaning backwards on the rail. I examined the man more - he wore robes similar to the naval jacket I had taken from Rosa, only the sleeves were cut off. He also wore a green bandana around his forehead, and on his waist he wielded a cutlass and pistol. He was, in all senses, a strange man. His knife was still held against my throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat open right now!" He snarled.

"Look down." I said, letting him see how I had pulled out one of my pistols, and was now holding it directly in front of his crotch. "I think that's two reasons." The man pulled his knife away from me. "So, care to explain what that was about? I don't much care for men trying to kill me."

"I thought you had come to kill me." He said, all suspicion now vacant. "Honest mistake." I shrugged.

"No harm, no foul." I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Captain Harrison." He extended me his bottle.

"Captain Tallon." I nodded, drinking his rum.

"Did I hear you were looking for a lead?"

"You did." He stood up, examining the fight with me.

"I've heard talk about a Governor - superstitious fellow. Just North of Havana." I nodded.

"What about him?"

"He's recently come into possession of some gold. Until next week... it's just sitting there. Ripe for taking." I nodded, looking back at the fight occurring.

"And would you give up this information for free?" I narrowed my eyes at Harrison. He smiled.

"You are a sharp one." He chuckled lightly. "The man has a document in his possession - a log of some sort. Bring that to me when you're back." I nodded.

"And I take it you want a cut of the booty?"

"No, no cut." He smiled. "The booty's yours. I just want that record." I pondered the offer, rubbing my stubble. "Would you accept these terms?" I nodded.

"I would."

"There's a fort opposite Havana. Keep heading East from here - you'll see it." I shook Harrison's hand, then turned back to my crew, jerking my head and walking down the stairs.

However, I stopped, watching the Asian pirate being brutally beaten. I continued to walk over to them, kicking the back of one man's knee, then grabbing his hair and throwing a punch into his face. He crumpled up onto the floor, and as the other men came towards me to fight, I brought out a pistol, pointing it directly at their faces, as did the rest of my crew.

I watched the men leave, then gave the man a hand up.

"What's your name?" The men looked from myself to my crew.

"Gabriel." He said with a tone of uncertainty.

"Gabriel what?"

"Yin." I nodded.

"Can you tie a knot?"

"Captain-" Rosa began.

"Can you tie a knot?" He nodded. "We have need of a Bosun on the ship."

"Patrick-" I held a hand and silenced Rosa.

"Do you accept these terms?" He nodded immediately. "Grab you gear and meet us aboard in ten minutes."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I probably won't be for a few weeks - exams and such. Anyway, I need some Templars for this story as well. For those of you who haven't caught on from the Summary, this IS William Dawson's ancestor, and is also Nathan O'Connell's grandfather. So, submit a character, say if they're a templar or an assassin - that's purely optional though - don't have to choose one.**

**Also, I will be putting up a poll on my profile. I will start writing a couple more stories for those of my followers who are into different sorts of games. So, I will be writing a Mass Effect story, maybe an inFAMOUS story... maybe a GTA V story etc...**

**Anyway - vote on the poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Hostile Takeover

I kicked open the doors to the quarters of a Governer, who sat at their desk. However, it seemed that Harrison had been incorrect - the Governer wasn't as much of a fellow as he had described. At the desk sat a woman.

Her skin was too dark for a French woman, and her accent and the flags outside would suggest she was a Spaniard. She had chocolate curls that dipped down to her shoulder blades, a barely noticeable scar that crossed over the side of her forehead.

"My!" I exclaimed in a mocking tone, bloodied hands open in faux-surprise as my crew pointed their pistols and blood-stained cutlasses at the guards beside the woman. "Governor Jarrez! Don't you look feminine today?"

She cavalierly waved away the guards that were reaching for the swords, standing up from her desk.

"Governor Jarrez is my father. Can I help you?" She asked politely, a patronizing tone I did not enjoy hearing.

"Aye." I nodded, looking at her guards with disdain - like dogs on a leash. "Be you in possession of any... interesting documents here?"

"What would one such as yourself define as interesting?" She asked in a Spanish accent.

"Something expensive." I said, picking up one of the gold coins from the desk, flipping it into the air and catching it in my palm. "Don't mind if I have a look through here do you?" I didn't wait for her to respond as I picked up a moleskin journal, stacked with other various documents. "This looks interesting." I grinned, walking away from her and flipping through the pages - they were all fairy-tale types of objects - _Aqua de Vida_, _El Dorado_, _Le Obvervatoire_. "This is rubbish." I muttered, tossing it to Kengnok. "Now, what to do with you." I pondered, examining the woman.

"A gentleman would offer quarter." She said, eyeing my crew suspiciously.

"I'm not a gentleman, I'm a pirate." I said bluntly, making my way to walk back out of the fort.

"You are a cruel man and heartless, soulless coward." She said - not in a fit of anger, or a melancholic tone, just a polite and dainty one. I turned back to her, a confused expression on my face.

"I'm a pirate. It's a-given." I grinned and then looked at the fort we had destroyed. We could keep it... "Put the woman in a dinghy. Send her off to Havana." I ordered, leaving them without another thought.

Hours later, I was sat at the desk in the Governor's office, examining the documents. The door knocked and Rosa walked in.

"Yes?"

"They've got quite a few guns here we can use for the defense of the fort. If we build up the walls, place more cannons down... I reckon we can make it impenetrable."

"Nothing is impenetrable." I said quietly reading through the journal. "Alright, put the men to work." She nodded, her eyes falling on the journal.

"What's that?" I shook my head, flipping through the pages.

"Fairy tales." I muttered, eventually closing the journal. "We're going to need some men to hold down the fort while the _Arrow_ is gone."

"There's prisoners in the brigs? They could be used to man it while we're gone?" She suggested. I mulled it over, nodding slowly.

"Okay, good." I leant back in the reading the French and Italian stories. Eventually I saw that Rosa was still standing there. "Well, go." She clenched her jaw, eyes flashing red before she left.

I flipped through another page, looking at El Dorado now. Supposedly it was a lost Aztec city... or was it Mayan? Regardless, it was said to built from solid gold. I grinned to myself at the thought - imagine stumbling across that.

I flicked another page and leaned forwards, cocking an eyebrow at a series of names, each one signed with a seal - a cross. I bit my lip, curious about each of these names...

_Governor Laurez Torrez_

_Governor Woodes Rogers_

_Julienne Du Casse_

_Governor Jarrez_

_Captain _

_Officer Francis Smythe_

I bit my lip - Smythe was on this list, with the cross stamped next to his signature. Strange...

I shrugged to myself and closed the book, then began to examine the contents of the chests beside the desks, overflowing in golden coins and emeralds and rubies. I'd prefer good old fashioned coin and jewels over information or documents any day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Pirate's Pub is a Pirate's Home

I walked into the tavern, taking a bottle of rum from an unconscious sailor, along with his purse of gold, grinning to myself. I sat myself down at a table and kicked my feet up onto the table, counting my gold - no doubt it'd be enough for a visit... maybe even a couple of nights in Havana...

"You got it?" I looked up to see Harrison walking towards the table, taking the seat opposite me. I eyed him curiously.

"Aye..." I said slowly, thinking about the journal I had acquired. "What is it exactly?" Harrison grinned.

"Not your problem." He said simply, holding out a hand. I looked at his hand, pondering for a second, then decided better of it, and dropped the moleskin book in his hands, allowing him to ravage the knowledge within the pages. He stopped, anxiously looking through the pages before turning his gaze towards me. "There was another page." He informed me.

"Is that worry I hear in your tone Harrison?" I asked, smirking. Harrison stood up, searching through the flurry of turning pages. I eventually held a hand up beside my hood of the folded page, ripped out from the book.

The tavern sounds continued, and the women kept dancing, but everything was different - Harrison's fists clenched hardly and his eyes became stone blocks, observing me like a cobra.

"I've no aims to interfere mate," I reassured him, handing him the page slowly, "just curious is all." Harrison examined the page before taking it from my loose grasp, his hands relaxing and eyes slowly returning to their former jovial glint as he examined the names.

"Captain?" He asked slowly, looking up at me. "There is no last name." I took the page, examining it.

"Well, that's not my fault." I shrugged, drinking several gulps of rum, and wincing slightly at the taste. "Anyway, since I sailed all the way there and back, I figure the least you could do is recognize-"

"Your own fort is not enough?" Harrison raised an eyebrow from under his hood. I scoffed.

"I think you mistake me mate." I said, leaning back into my chair. "I want to be set up for life - not 'til next week. I want gold, not rubble." Harrison scoffed.

"You lack purpose boy." He informed me, speaking with the good ten years experience he had on me. "You lack direction."

"I lack a proper score." I stated. "One big enough I can buy my own island here and live like a king."

"That sort ain't too appreciated 'round these parts." I looked around to see Thatch there, followed closely by Hornigold. "Heard about your prize Tallon."

"You expected less?" I slapped Thatch's arm. "Not getting soft on me in your old age are you?" He laughed.

"Keep this up lad, and you'll be a Governor of your own isle."

"Pirate Governor." Hornigold corrected him. "Remember, you not be a King's Man anymore Tallon." I narrowed my eyes at Hornigold.

"What's wrong Ben?" I asked in faux-innocence, looking out amongst the horizon. "Is it because yours is a bit small?" I asked, looking at the small schloop that sat in the shadow of _The Arrow_. Thatch chuckled to himself, helping himself to a bottle of rum. Hornigold shook his head. "Taking a fort has attracted the attention of the Spanish. We'll be lucky if they don't retaliate-"

"Oh hush up Hornigold!" Thatch rolled his eyes. "The lad did good." I grinned at Hornigold before walking up with Thatch towards the bar, in order to fetch myself another bottle of rum.

"So lad, heard of any news?" I shook my head.

"You ever heard of Governor Jarrez?" Thatch thought for a moment.

"Aye, superstitious man."

"Aye, that's the one. His name was on a list. Along with numerous others - Torrez, Du Casse-"

"The Spaniard?" Thatch asked me.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate." Thatch thought for a moment.

"Last I heard, he was travelling to Principe." I nodded.

"That's where I'll go then." I went to move before Thatch caught my arm.

"Why'll that be lad?"

"Smythe's name was on the list, and he had a map of warehouses. Jarrez's name is on it, and he possesses his own fort." I explained. "Imagine what one man could do with all their effects!"

"We don't serve the whims of one man, Tallon." Hornigold had swaggered his way towards the bar. "We help provide for our own pirate community." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hornigold's right Tallon." Thatch informed me. "We've got more to think of than our own necks." Thatch, I listened to. Hornigold however...

"I'll bring Jarrez back." I promised. "Have him explain the list to us all." Thatch nodded.

"There's a good man." He tapped my chest lightly before leaning on the railing with Hornigold. I jerked my head to Kengnok and Esmerelda as we made our way out of the tavern and down towards the bay, where I noticed a new ship anchored - a brigantine...

I shook off the new arrival and made my way to the rowboat, ready to get back aboard.

Once aboard _The Arrow_,I walked into my cabin, pulling my hood down. I closed the door and moved towards the desk, followed closely by Kengnok.

"Where's the heading?"

"Principe." I stated, planting myself in my seat, copying the names I remembered onto a scroll of parchment. I noticed that Kengnok was still there. "What?"

"The men have not even come ashore yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine - we'll set sail tomorrow morning. Make sure the Jacks get their ends off - I don't want any fumbling-s about the women aboard." Kengnok nodded and exited my cabin.

I kicked my feet up onto desk, examining the list. Who was this 'Captain' on the list? I bit my lip in thought, ruffling a hand through my hair. Something was strange about this... it didn't sit right with me...

But one thought about all the gold a Governor must have settled and qualms I had about this business. I felt bewitched by it - imagining the riches that would fill this ship - not rum or sugar, but real gold...


End file.
